Warewolf Among Them
by mindbender013191
Summary: The Hogwarts students feel safe in their school, but could a warewolf be lurking amoung them? Are the two new students stranger than people think? COULD SOMETHING GO HORRIBLY WRONG? sorry that's the sugar talking
1. The Train Ride

**WARNING: THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**This is my first Harry potter fic so bear with me here. I'll accept any criticism. GOOD AND BAD!**

"..." talking 

'**...' thinking**

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Harry potter. Can't say I own anything actually. Poor me.

**Ware Wolf Among Them  
**  
**Chapter one: The train ride**

"I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you to, mom."

"Please write and send the letters with Helios."

"Ok mom. We have to go or we'll miss the train."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Geez. You act like we're going to be gone for three years."

"It's a mother's right to worry!"

Aletha walked onto the train with her stepbrother Orion following her.

"You're right you know. She is acting like we'll be gone for three years."

"I'm always right, Orion. Haven't you learned that by now?"

"Ha ha ha. Not funny."

"Who said it was supposed to be funny?" They dragged their stuff down a ways when Aletha ran into a boy with ice gray eyes and slicked back bleach blonde hair (Her trunk was stuck and she pulled it loose).

"Watch it, you."

"Why? What'll it do?"

"What are you talking about," Draco asked noticing her slightly American accent.

"Well you said watch it, so that usually means 'it' will do something."

Draco looked at the 5'1", half British American, brunette. He was stunned by her sarcastic remarks and straight face, at the same time.

"Well do you get it yet?"

"Yea sure. I'm Malfoy by the way. Draco Malfoy.

"Nice to meet you, Draco. I'm Aletha and this is my brother Orion."

"What no last names?"

"He has one, but I don't like telling people mine. I like to surprise them when they least expect it."

"So what's his?"

"My name is Orion Alexander," Orion said after being quiet the whole time.

"Nice to meet you, Orion. What year are you both in," Draco asked noticing Orion didn't have a British accent

"I'm in my sixth year and Orion's in his fifth."

"I've never seen you at hogwarts before."

"We just moved over here, but don't worry. We know just as much as the other students in our years."'

"Where did you move here from?"

"America."

'So that's why she has an American accent.'

"Now I get to ask you some questions, Draco. What year are you in?"

"Sixth."

"Are you sorted at this school?"

"Yes. here are four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin."

"Which house are you in?"

"Slytherin. 'What is this twenty questions?'

"One more question, Draco. Does this hurt?"

'Does what hurt!'

When Draco wasn't paying attention, Aletha grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Oww of course it does! Now let go!"

"Ok. If you insist." She flipped him into the nearest compartment and it looked like it was full of first years.

"Bye, Draco." They dragged their stuff to the end of the train. In the last compartment were three people. One had jet-black hair and glasses. An owl was in the seat next to him. Another had flaming red hair and freckles. The last person had long bushy brown hair and had a cat sleeping in her lap.

"Are these seats taken?"

"No. Please join us."

"Thank you." Aletha and Orion put their stuff up while Harry moved hedwig.

"I'm Aletha and this is my brother Orion Alexander."

"I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley and that's Hermione Granger."

"Do you have a last name, Aletha," Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Yes."

Long pause

"Well what is it?"

"Oh you wanted to know? You'll find out."

"It's Lupin," Orion said.

"Really?"

Aletha looked at their faces. Hermione had gone slightly pale. Harry shifted in his seat. Ron just sat there, not making the connection.

"Ok, why do I feel like I just let a dirty secret slip," Aletha said nervously.

"No. It's just we had a professor who's last name was Lupin."

Ron went extremely pale finally making the connection.

"Let me guess. His name was Remus Lupin."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I can't tell you. At least, not here or now."

"Why," Ron asked.

"I said not HERE or NOW, Ron!"

"Ok. I get it, not here or now."

"Good. So which houses, or house, are you guys in," Orion asked. But before they could answer, the compartment door slid open.

"What do you want, Draco," Harry asked rudely.

"Don't be so rude, Harry," Aletha said politely.

"So Potter hasn't told you how 'horrible' a person I am yet?"

"No, but I was getting to it," Harry muttered under his breath.

"HARRY!"

"You should listen to her, Potter. You might learn something

Aletha walked up to Draco and pulled out her wand. It was an eleven-inch willow wand. The point was right at his throat and she whispered in a voice only Draco and his lackies could hear," I don't need a spell to severely hurt you with this. Don't get on my bad side."

Draco noticed that the tip of her wand was a lot sharper than any other wand he'd seen before. She leaned just her head in a little closer to his ear and in a very quiet voice whispered, "It's just a show but it's true. I can."

"Ok," was all he whispered back.

"Aletha," Orion said, "Don't repeat what happened you-know-where."

"K. I'll stop. Don't want to be expelled before I even get there."

"That wouldn't be good. Wouldn't want to get mom worried."

"No, that would not be good."

Aletha spun her wand around her finger before pocketing it. (A/N: You know like in those old western movies with the draws and they spin their guns. crickets chirp apparently you don't)

"I'll see you later, Aletha," Draco said walking away with his goons.

"So anyways, what houses, or house, are you guys in?"

"We're all in Gryffindor," Ron said, "how do you know about houses already?"

"Were you not just paying attention, Ron? Apparently she ran into Draco before joining us. You're so thick," Hermione said a little agitated. Ron and Hermione started having a word fight while Harry and Aletha kept talking.

"So how well did you know my father, Harry?"

"Well let's just say, thanks to him I'm still alive."

"Really? How?"

Harry recited what happened during his third year at hogwarts and the event from last summer (his fifth year).

"Cool. You said something about quiditch earlier. Are you on the team?"

"Yes I'm the seeker for Gryffindor house. In fact we have try outs this year for beaters."

Aletha and Orion burst out laughing when Harry said beaters. (A: N/ Remember, they grew up in America).

"What's so funny," Ron asked. He and Hermione had stopped bickering when the two broke out in laughter.

"See! There you go again! Not paying attention again!" Hermione yelled. They went back to their fighting.

"I'm sorry, but every time somebody says beaters we get a different meaning than what you mean. See over in America muggle beaters are people who beat up wives, relatives, or family members not positions in a game."

"Oh I get it now. So are you close to your brother?"

"This one? Yes."

"You have others!"

"I'm kidding! Geez... One brother is enough hank you. No offence to you, Orion."

"None taken."

"Are either of them an only child?"

"Hermione is, but Ron is just one of seven."

"Wow. That's a lot of mouths to feed."

"Well not really. Two of his brothers don't live with them and another one lives in London to work at the ministry."

"That's four now. It's still a lot of mouths to feed. Not as many as Orion's step-mom though."

"Don't start, Aletha," Orion warned.

"Oh come on, Orion. Tell Harry about Maria, Alli, Kali-Ouch!" Orion had just elbowed Aletha in the side. That was her cue to shut up.

"Geez he's only twelve and he beats me up already."

"So you're in your second year, Orion," Harry asked.

"No. I'm in the fifth year classes."

"You're that smart," Hermione asked. Ron was fuming over in a corner. Apparently he lost the fight.

"Yes. I am that smart I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Smart enough to be in the sixth year classes at Hogwarts?"

"Maybe. I probably could. Why do you ask?"

"She's just afraid of some competition," Ron said angrily.

"No I'm not!" Her voice wavered as she said it.

"I like having a brother that can help me though. The only reason he's in the fifth year classes is because Dumbledore didn't want any sibling rivalry in all of my classes."

"You're in the same classes," Ron asked.

"Well we would be if he were in our year. We have a lot of the same interests."

"Like what," Hermione asked.

"Defense against the dark arts, Potions-"

"You probably won't like potions this year, Aletha," Ron said.

"Why?"

"The teacher is, well let's just say he doesn't like Gryfindors."

"Who says I'm gonna be a Gryffindor?"

"Uh...because...I dunno. Just a hunch."

"So who's this potions teacher you were talking about, Ron?"

"Proffesor Snape."

"Mean is he?"

"Yea."

"Tall, black hair that looks greasy and disgusting?"

"Yea! How'd you know?"

"My father is in the Order."

"so you've been to-"Ron started.

"How do we know you're not lying," Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you test me?"

"Fine I will. Where is the Order located?"

"Number 12 Grimmauld place."

"What kind of person is Tonks?"

"A metamorphagus like Orion."

"Your brother's a meamorphagous," Harry asked.

"Ya. Don't beleave me do you?"

"Not really," Hermione said suspiously.

"Orion, show them."

"Ok."

"Orion was around 4'9", had (for the moment) brown hair, and had dark blue (almost black) eyes. He scrunched up his face and concentrated very hard. All of a sudden his hair turned blue, got a little shorter, and spiked a little.

"Wo. That's cool, Ron said stunned.

"No matter how many times I see that, it still surprises me," Harry said. Hermione just sat there, not able to find any words to say.

"Any more questions?"

"One more," Hermione said with a sneaky look in her eyes, "Do you beleave Voldemort is back?"

"Course I do. Orion?"

"Yes I do, too."

There was an awquard silence.

"Well if there aren't any more questions, Aletha said getting a bag down from the shelf above her head.

"What are you doing," Ron asked curiously.

"I'm getting something to do." She pulled out a black personal cd player.

"What is that," Ron asked.

Harry recognized it right away. Dudley had recived one for his birthday a few years ago. It lasted three days.

"It's a cd player, Ron," Hermione said snoodily.

"What's a cd?"

"Here find out for yourself," Aletha said handing him the headphones. He just looked at them, unsure what to do.

"You put them on your head and they cover your ears. You know like earmuffs, only smaller?"

"Oh." He put them on his head and experienced loud rock music for the first time.

Ron took the headphones off and just looked at Aletha.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you like it?"

"Ya. Who was that?"

"A band called Relient K.

"Ooooooh... never herd of 'em."

"I wouldn't think so," Hermione said, "They sound American." Nobody had noticed her taking the headphones and listening to some of it.

"Yea they are. Me and me neighbor were big fans of them."

"Oh you live close to people?"

"Yea. We lived in a pretty big neighborhood."

"You're mum is a witch and she practices magic in a largely populated muggle neighbor hood!"

"Ya... we lived normal lives, well except the fact me and Orion were gone most of the year, but only my neighbor knew why. Mom just told people we went to boarding school during the school year."

"Wait... your neighbor knew you family was magical?"

"Yes she accepted the fact that people like her were not alone on this planet, or galaxy. I mean who would?"

"I know few people," Harry said.

"Aletha, stop lying to them," Orion said.

"Oh what, dear brother, are you talking about?

"Emi wasn't a muggle, she's a witch and you know it."

"Ooooh, Orion, you just ruined the fun."

"What fun," Hermione asked spitefully.

"Ok, ok. I fess up. Emi was a witch who moved to England a while ago. She lived next door in a highly wizard populated neighborhood. I was just seeing if you would recognize her name, how she acted, if you even knew the lass."

"Nope."

"Sorry."

"Not even a clue," Ron said.

All of a sudden, there was a CRACK! And a 5'6" brunette stood there.

"Is someone talking about me?"

"Emi! It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too. By the way, Orion, nice hair."

"Thank you, Emi," Orion said blushing a little.

"You guys better hurry up and change. We got about ten minutes 'til we get there."

"Oh shit that's right."

They changed into their robes and ten minutes later they were in Hogsmeade.

"Umm... Orion, do we go with the first years or do we go with everybody else?"

"I don't really know."

"Ask Hagrid."

"Huh? Oh! Thanks, Harry."

"No problem."

"Now where is he?"

"Firs' years this way."

"There he is!"

"Oh, the really tall dude!"

"He's half giant, Aletha."

"How can you tell, Orion," Harry asked surprised.

"I can tell most secrets about people by looking at them. Harry, someone has their eye on you. I won't say who just some one close." (A/N: Dun Dun Dun!)

"Thanks, Orion... I guess."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Hagrid, HAGRID!"

"Oh 'ello, Harry. Nice ter see ya again."

"This is-"

"Well hello, Orion, Aletha."

"See you've already met."

"Yea, Harry. We met over the summer."

"Oh."

"Hagrid, do we go with the first years or with every one else?"

"Go with everyone else. Think you might scare the first years."

"Ok. Thanks, Hagrid!"

"Anytime. Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

"Well that's good. Come on. Let's get a carriage before they fill up."

"Ok."

They walked over to a carriage that had Hermione, Ron and some one else in it.

"Aletha, Orion, this is-"

"Ginny Weasley."

"How did he know my name?

"Ginny, let's just say that there are many things about Orion Alexander that will mystify and confuse you," Aletha said getting into the "horseless" carriage. Orion followed and the carriage took off.

"So that means I shouldn't ask."

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"Ok then. I won't."

"Good choice."

**Hoped you liked it. I do. My fingers hurt a lot. I need to rest my hands now. 13 FRIKIN PAGES! PLEASE REVIEW! Click the button in the corner and I will be your friend! Well unless you already are my friend then I'll be more of a friend I guess or something like that. Well... Ok I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Byes!**

Aletha  
Goddess of War


	2. The Feast

**Well that wasn't long at all was it? I wrote some of this chap while watching the last comic standing and the rest at 2am so some of the characters might not be acting the way they're supposed to. Oh well..... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!  
  
"..." Talking **

**'...' Thinking  
  
DISCLAIMER: Me no own Harry potter. Can't say I own anything actually. Poor me....**

* * *

Ware Wolf Among Them  
  
Chapter two: The Feast  
  
When the carriages got to the castle, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went to the great hall while Aletha and Orion went to meet the first years. When the first years came, they went up to the Great Hall, McGonagall gave her speech (A/N: the one she makes in the first movie. Back round information basically), and first years were sorted. Dumbledore stood up when the first years were sorted and Aletha and Orion were just left and feeling awquard and said, "I'm sure you've noticed the two students left, that need to be sorted. So Professor McGonagall, please continue." He sat down and McGonagall came forward again.  
  
"Alexander, Orion."  
  
Orion walked forward and sat on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on his head. After thirty seconds the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Lupin, Aletha."  
  
There was a murmur though the Great Hall as people recognized the name.  
  
'I hate it when they do that.'  
  
Aletha walked to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Another Lupin. Didn't think that would happen," the hat whispered in her ear.  
  
'Well it did.'  
  
"A sarcastic one, too."  
  
'Ha ha very funny.'  
  
"Well, you're not much like your father are you?"  
  
'Nope.'

"Although you do have a secret.... you can't tell anyone.You're very smart and brave, too."  
  
'So...'  
  
"Well that rules out Slytherin and Hufflepuff."  
  
'And...'  
  
"Well you're not going to be in Ravenclaw, I can tell you that."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
A large ruckus of cheers and hollers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Aletha went to join her brother and friends. After a few announcements were made, (the forbidden forest is off limits followed by a whisper of, "Damn," from Aletha that only a few people herd) the feast started. The ghosts came and went. Nobody had noticed that Dumbledore had not mentioned the lack of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As a matter of fact I don't think anyone cared. If only one did notice, and believe me she did, would be Hermione. And being the kind of person she is had to tell the people that didn't really care.  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
"What do you wonder, Hermione, old chum," Aletha asked. Aletha could get drunk off of anything so she looked a little to happy.  
  
"Well two things really. One, who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? They told us to get books for the class, but what kind of teacher doesn't show up for the first day. And two, are you drunk, Aletha?"  
  
"Well let me answer that. One, I don't really care right now. That kind of teacher is one I'll like. And two, maybe just a smidgeon," Aletha said putting a goofy smirk on her face and giggling.  
  
"How'd you get drunk?"  
  
"You see, Ron, I'm a very special person. I don't know how but I could get drunk off eating chicken," she said picking up a drumstick, "Which isn't a bad idea right now." Orion and Hermione just rolled their eyes while Aletha started to eat chicken and a lot of it.  
  
When they were aloud to leave and go to their dorms, Aletha was having a hard time trying not to giggle. She would burst out in fits of giggles just walking by a painting.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"Well, Hermione, I call it being high on life, but I don't really know exactly what's wrong with me." she then burst out laughing. The laughing fit lasted ten seconds before she stopped.  
  
"Man I get 'drunk', but what's the point if it doesn't last long."  
  
"So you're done with the laughing?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Good it was getting quite annoying."  
  
"Geez, Hermione, I don't know what your problem is but I bet it's hard to pronouce." Everyone but Hermione at least giggled at that; Hermione blushed a little.  
  
"Oh come off it, Hermione. I was only jokin."  
  
"Yea... sure."  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. The feeling comes and goes in little fits until I'm over it."  
  
"How long does that take?"  
  
"I dunno. It varies."

* * *

**Well it's not as long as it could have been but oh well. If anyone can find the "quote" in this chappie I'll......... dedicate the next chappie to you!! How's that sound? Well if you don't like it SHOVE OFF!!!! I'll get the next chapter up when I finish writing it. So until then. Peace out.  
  
Aletha  
Goddess of War**


	3. SHIT! Flying Horses!

Well that was not a long chapter at all. Believe me this one will be much longer.

**MoonGoddessSerenity:** I wouldn't know how I act when- I mean if I got drunk. Hehe

**the oro-ing elf:** thank you!

"…" **Talking**

'…' **Thinking**

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you want me to say it again? Fine, I no own Harry Potter or any other people from the books. Even though I wouldn't mind if I did, but that's not the point.

**Ware Wolf among Them **

Chapter 3: SHIT! FLYING HORSES!

The next day at breakfast, they got their schedules for the year.

"Hey question."

"Yea, Aletha," Orion said. He was sitting across from her.

"How can we be in Defense against the Dark Arts tomorrow if we don't have a teacher?"

"That's a very good question that I can not answer."

"Oh. I was just wondering."

"Maybe we'll just sit there and do nothing," Ron said hopefully.

"I doubt that, Ron," Hermione said snoodily.

"Well I'm done and ready to go to Care of Magical Creatures," Aletha said standing up and finishing off her bacon. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Aletha headed towards Hagrid's hut while Orion and went with Ginny to Divination. When they got to Hagrid's hut, they saw Emi with three other girls.

"Hey, Emi."

"Hey Aletha," Emi said watching them walk towards her.

"I didn't know you were a Slytherin."

"I'm one of the nicer ones."

"Sure…"

"Oh this is Sri, Nina, and Elea." Sri was fairly tall, had waist long white hair with dyed fuchsia tips and brown eyes. Elea was a bit taller than Emi, had shoulder length brown hair, and very light grey eyes. Nina was a lot shorter than all of them. She had short dirty blonde hair that flipped out a little in the front on her right side and purple eyes.

'How come we've never seen these people before,' Harry and Ron asked themselves.

"You've never bothered to look," Elea said.

"What?"

"You herd me. You never bothered to look."

"But how'd you know-"

"What you were thinking? It's a little thing called telepathy. Or in simpler terms, mind reading," Sri explained as if bored with stupid questions people ask.

"We're supposed to follow Hagrid now," Elea said.

"Now evr'ybody follow me now," Hagrid said. He took the class to a large makeshift stable that had a large lock on it. They could hear whinnies and neighs coming from inside.

"Ok class, today we're studying winged horses. Now can anyone tell me the four major types of horses there are?" Hermione's hand shot up above the crowd. Aletha suppressed a giggle. Emi glanced at her and almost cracked up too.

"Hermione."

"The four major types of winged horses are the Abraxan, the Granian, the Aethonian, and the Thestral."

"Good job, Hermione! Ten points to Gryffindor. Now can anyone tell me what each of them looks like?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air again along while Aletha just sorta gestured.

"Yes Aletha."

"Abraxans are immensely powerful giant palominos. Granians are grey and particularly fast. Aethonians are chestnut colored and popular in Britain and Ireland. The last, but certainly not least, Thestrals are very rare, black, and posses the power of invisibility. They're considered unlucky by many wizards."

"Very good! Now inside this stable are the ones just mentioned and a few others. I borrowed them from a friend so don't do anything stupid." A few eyes wandered over towards Draco. Hagrid opened the stable doors and at least twenty or thirty winged horses were separated into five sections. The first four had all of the mentioned horses and the last had mixed breeds.

"To whom do these horses belong, Hagrid," Sri asked.

"Well they all b'long ter an ol' friend."

Aletha was standing near the section of stables for the mixed breeds. She leaned against the first one while she listened to Hagrid talk. She felt a horse head come over hers and start sniffing. She turned around and her eyes widened as she looked at it. "Archippos," she whispered. She glanced at the stable next to him. "Alcippe!" The two horses were almost exact opposites. Archippos was a mix between an Abraxan and a Granian. He was a darker shade of Palomino and slightly bigger than other Abraxans. Alcippe was a lighter colored Aethonian and much skinnier but showed no signs of malnutrition. She did a double take and noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"Um. Hi. This is my horse Archippos and my brother's horse Alcippe."

"Aletha's mother kindly let me borrow her horses fer this lesson," Hagrid explained.

'And won't finish if we don't hurry,' Hermione thought. Elea had to stifle a giggle when she "herd" this.

"Well, do we have any volunteers," Hagrid asked.

"Volunteers for what," Draco asked with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Volunteers to ride 'em of course!" Nina fetched Archippos from his stable, but nobody else did anything.

"Come on people! I promise she won't bite," Aletha said nodding her head towards Alcippe. 'Much.'

Elea stepped forward though the crowd and went to fetch Alcippe from her stable. "Meh, what the hell? I take a smack at it."

"Good!" Aletha said happily. Nina mounted Archippos and whispered some things into his ear. He started off toward the open doors with Alcippe following behind. The students moved out of the way to make a path for the large beasts. As soon as Archippos got out the door he took off into the sky with Alcippe going off in the opposite direction. Archippos went over the lake, around the Astronomy tower, over some of the forest, and back towards the stables. Alcippe did the opposite. Once they had landed Nina and Elea dismounted from the horses. Every one wanted to go now. A horse with an Arabian appearance, called Malika, nudged Emi as she walked by. Sri found a sweet Granian named Sadhbh (Pronounced SIEV) and Elea left Alcippe to look around and found a Thestral named Casimir.

Draco went up to Alcippe to ride her, but he approached her way to fast and she saw him as a threat. She started to back away to warn him. People started to stare and a few yelled at him to back off, but hey he was as stubborn as the horse. Both Nina and Elea tried to calm Alcippe down. A/N: Do you know what I'm talking about? No? Ok. Well Nina is a horse whisperer. She speaks to them in an ancient language sorta like Harry can talk to snakes. Only it doesn't sound like horse noises. And Elea is a telepath so….ya….. you should know how that works But Alcippe wouldn't listen. She galloped up in rear right as Malfoy was flung into a pile of hay and Nina was able to get closer and calm her down.

"Well class is over. Read the pages on winged horses in your book, and we'll have a small quiz on it next time."

"Hagrid we'll help with the horses."

"No need Harry," Aletha said. Nina said something and Alcippe and Archippos went back into the stable Sri, Elea, Emi, and Aletha followed to make sure they got put away correctly. They walked back out and Sri waved her hand, the doors closed, and the lock clicked shut.

"See! All done!"

"Well you guys get on ter class."

Draco had climbed out of the hay with help from Crabbe and Goyle. He looked ok. No limp, blood, or mixture of the two. He was only covered in hay. He started to pick it off his robes, grabbed his stuff, and headed to his next class.

"Ok I don't have ter take 'im ter the hospital wing so get on ter yer next classes."

"See ya, Hagrid," all of them said walking towards the castle.

Once they got a fair distance from the stables, they started to talk about what happened.

"How'd Malfoy suddenly get flung into the hay anyways. He wasn't near it when he froze," Ron asked quite confused.

"That was my doing," Sri said, "I can move things with my mind. I'm not the best yet. I still have to use my hand but I', getting better at it."

"You have telekinetic powers," Hermione asked sorta shocked.

"Yes. I've never actually tried to move a person before. I figured, 'Hey no better time then now.'"

"Good thing you did," Harry said, "Wouldn't want to repeat what happened with Buckbeak."

"What happened with Buckbeak?"

"He was killed," Hermione said hurridly.

The next class was with the Slytherins again. The day dragged on and on. It felt like an hour took a day to complete.

When lunch finally came, Aletha, Ron, Harry, and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table while Emi, Sri, Nina, and Elea went to their table. They saw Malfoy sitting with his usual group of friends showing off his bruises. They could hear him saying, "Bloody beast. My father's going to be furious when he finds out."

Aletha saw Sri stand up and go walk towards him. She said something and they went just outside the castle. Aletha, being the nosey person she is, followed them.

He turned around and as soon as he did Sri punched him in the face.

"Nobody talks about me just because I helped them." She turned around and walked away. She sat back down at the Slytherin table. Soon after, Aletha sat back down at her table. Harry and Ron clapped quietly.

"Thank you," Lee Jordan said; he was sitting nearby.

"But- that wasn't me."

"Oh… Thanks anyways!"

* * *

**Well it's not as long as it could have been but oh well. I swear on my British copy the Silmarilion that the horse breeds I did not make up. I'll get the next chapter up when I finish writing it, so until then, peace out.**

**Aletha**


End file.
